Siempre estas
by Taer-Al-Sahfer7
Summary: Desde niños siempre hemos sido muy único, a pasado el tiempo y ese lazo aun no se rompe..


_Hola lol al fin publicare mi primer fic! (5años después?) y lo prometido es deuda .. Mi primer fic será de KND (O.O¿?) fue unas de mis comiquitas favorita de mi infancia, me había prometido que seria el primero para abrirme paso en el mundo de los fics (después iba a publicar de Digimon, Inuyasha, Naruto y hasta de las PPG) pero por mala suerte del destino… perdí todos los fics que había escrito hace 2 años ( lleve mi laptop para que me le hiciera mantenimiento y el muy csm rrgg me borro todo) fue frustrante para mi… tener fics sin haberlo publicado. Pero ahora 2 años después .. Lo hare poco a poco._

 _Este fic es dedicado para mi duo favorito Sonya & Lee (83&84) no se ustedes pero para mi los vea mas como un duo que equipo. Razones? porque no salía mucho Paddy(85) solo salió una ves y era porque tuvo un trauma con su pelo ya que su papa era mas ni menos que "EL Jefe" que el mismo se lo corto, Harvey (363)fue el líder de sector W, pero ya sabemos como termino eso, después que 1 se había ido con los KND:G … Abby paso ser la líder supremo de los KND(creo yo que por culpa de su hermano votaron a Rachel, no?) le dieron de baja por su problema al que lo tocaran, Tommy "trabajaba" solo. Saquen sus conclusiones entonces.. Aunque soy fan de 4, 83 & 84 salían pocos me gustaba mucho estos personajes ( Lee y Sonya tenían un no se que que.. o algo parecido a Güero y Kuki) me gustaban sus personalidades, Sonya era tierna, bondadosa y algo timida. Lee era de pocas palabras, hábil, algo calculador para mi gusto y un poco solitario. Aunque siempre estaba donde iba Sonya osea para cualquier lado ejeje. _

_Este fic en realidad no es mio, mas bien lo lei hace 3años .. Estaba en ingles, lo había guardado en mi laptop, paso lo que tuvo que pasar y de pana no me acuerdo ni el titulo ni quien lo publico… solo me recuerdo algunas parte de la trama, por eso aclaro que no es mio. Pero lo pude traducir a lo que me recuerdo y cambio algunas cosas para que quede perfect jaja. Oh me alargue… bueno espero que les agrade este fic._

 **KND no me pertenecen, ni la historia… solo la traducción y los recuerdos**

 **Siempre a mi lado**

Era una linda tarde en la ciudad de Cleveland con algunas nubes pero agradable, cerca de los campos verde se veía un gimnasio donde se apreciaba un lugar de entrenamiento que ni mas ni menos de los agente de KNT (Ex agentes de los KND que los ayuda contra la tiranía de los adulto en cubierto) a simple viste parecía un gimnasio viejo, Pero por dentro era de lo mas moderno (mas que la tecnología 2x4) donde se practicaba arquería, prueba de velocidad, combate con armas y combate mixto.

Donde podemos aprecia había un combate entre dos agente de alto rango. Una de ella que usaba un baston con tanta agilidad, mientras contrarrestaba una patada de su oponente

–Muy bien Sonya..- decía la pelo azabache, mientras utilizaba su baston para empezar atacar su oponente. Mientras que la rubia esquivaba con algo de dificulta al momento que vio la defensa de la asiática bajo un poco aprovecho el momento de atacar, con una patada para así desalmar a la pelo azabache y luego ..

–Suficiente por hoy –dijo una Rubia que llevaba tiempo observando el entrenamiento - …ya deben estar algo cansada-mirando como las chicas respiraba algo agitada por el esfuerzo físico que realizaron en ese "pequeño" entrenamiento. Mientras que la rubia mas joven estaba en el suelo descansando un poco y Kuki buscando su baston, preguntándose en donde pudo haber caído.

–Estábamos en la mejor parte Rachel –decía la asiática mientras recogía su baston para después guardarlo donde estaba las demás arma de enteramiento

–Si no fuera parado el combate.. Sonya te fuera ganado -bromeo la rubia, mientras ayudaba a levantarse a la rubia mas joven por su ultimo movimiento había terminado en el piso algo sentada.- Me gusta mas un empate

–Cierto ..Sonya! has mejorado muchísimo! –decía la asiática mientras empezaba a guarda sus pertenencias

–Que? No es cierto.. Tuve algunas complicaciones al principio –algo apenada la rubia mas joven no estaba acostumbrada ser el centro de atención (siendo unas de la agente más linda de la organización)

–Pero me desalmaste, yo ya no sabia que hacer jejejej

–No sea modesta Sonya has progresado una barbaridad-dijo Rachel mientras veía un momento su reloj- bueno es mejor ir a los casilleros. Ya se esta haciendo algo tarde

–Me muero por un baño –decía la rubia mas joven mientras acomodaba su bolso de entrenamiento y seguía a la líder supremo de los KNT. Kuki hizo lo mismo

Después de un baño entretenido, mientras pasaba el tiempo en vestirse y arreglarse, hablaban de cosas triviales, tácticas, consejos por ultimo de chicos. Para después ir a la salida del gimnasio

–Enserio chicas no les recomiendo esa película, El güero no paro de quejarse en toda la noche –decía la asiática mientras salía del gimnasio, tenia puesto un lindo sueter de color verde unos pantalones negros pegados y unos botines de color marón claro, dejando apreciar su largo y bien cuidado pelo azabache (anteriormente en el entrenamiento lo tenia amarrado).- no se como Fanny le gusto

-Tenia un toque ingles? –pregunto Rachel al momento que saco su tlf del bolsillo de su pantalón azul marino, la rubia llevaba una camisa de un equipo de futbol (Real Madrid) y su lindo pelo mas haya de los hombro, Kuki asistió- a Fanny le gusta todo que sea británico

\- Es normal son sus orígenes, les recuerda a la vieja patria. Eso lo debes saber muy bien señor –Bromeo la rubia mas joven. Que llevaba una linda falsa rosa y un sueter del mismo color con un tono más suave y unas bellas sandalias, haciendo que Rachel se sonrojara un poco

-Claroo como no saberlo –dijo Kuki también tratando de bromea un poco- tu ya debiste haber visto todas las películas británicas y no precisamente recomendada por Fanny jajaja

Ya sabía la rubia que las muchachas le insinuaba entre sus bromas a cierto pelón ingles conocido entre ellas. Solo hizo como que no escuchaba fingiendo llamar a alguien.

Aunque no se daban cuenta sin dudar las tres chicas llamaba la atención de cualquier chico que pasaba por su lado (bueno están en esa etapa de los adolecente de sus hormonas revolucionarias jajaja) ni se percataron que al frente de ella estaba un chico apoyado en un lindo carro negro. Rubio de apesto fuerte de una estatura ni tan alta ni tan baja, vestido con el típico uniforme de entrenamiento de futbol de campo, su pelo algo desordenado pero atractivo a la ves.

–Al fin ..! ya me estaba durmiendo – se quejo el Rubio mirando a las chicas que tenían al frente

–Hola amor, no pensé que iba a llegar a tiempo.. Como tenias hoy partido– decía la asiática mientras le regalaba un abrazo tierno a su novio rubio.

–Es que el profesor tenia otra cosa que hacer, me dejo a cargo- decía el australiano con una sonrisa burlona – y como es viernes …

–No hicieron nada .. y les diste la tarde libre, no? –concluyo Rachel mientras miraba al rubio, este solo le dedico una sonrisa

–Las llevare a sus casas, no me lo agradezcan –decía el rubio mientras se montaba en el carro, kuki hizo lo mismo pero en el copiloto. Rachel hizo lo propio pero la parte de atrás. La única que no entraba al carro era Sonya que aun seguía en su lugar, eso Kuki lo noto

–Entra Sonya ... Güero te dejara en tu casa

–Ehh gracias chicos.. Pero no-decía algo apenada – es que…

–Sii?

–Tommy viene por mi –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, los que ya estaban montado se vieron las cara

–Enserio?.. Te puedo llevar Sonya no tendré ningún problema –decía el rubio teniendo conocimiento que no es primera ves que pasa esto

–Sii tranquilos, el me lo confirmo esta mañana –dijo la rubia sin perder esa sonrisa de ilusión

Rachel y Kuki se miraron y después miraron a la rubia. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, en el cine, sus casas, en el centro comercial Tommy siempre se le olvidaba buscar a Sonya. Sabiendo que el novio de la Rubia era despistado y nada atento. A veces provocaba tirarlo de un acantilado por hacer espera a una niña tan linda y tierna como Sonya, hacerla pasar ese tipo de situaciones. Pero recordaba que era el hermano menor de Meno, algún día se les olvidaría ese detalle.

–estas segura? –pregunto por ultima ves Rachel

–Sii..Tranquila nos vemos el lunes-finalizo de decir la rubia mientras hacia una señal de despedida. El rubio solo suspiro y prendió el carro dejando sola a Sonya. Al momento que perdió de vista el carro negro del güero, miro su reloj del tlf. Eran las 5:08pm sabia que esta ves Tommy no la iba a falla…

 _1 HORA DESPUES…_

El cielo se estaba oscureciendo tan pronto y no era precisamente por la noche. Se escucho unos truenos que ignoro la rubia que no despejaba su vista de tu tlf, que se veía reflejado las 6:10pm

–Ya viene en camino…el me lo prometio- se daba un poco de animo

 _2 HORAS DESPUES…_

La noche ya se hizo presente y no estaba sola. Lluvia hacia en acto de presencia también, con fuerte ráfagas de viento, fuertes truenos y relámpagos, haciendo una noche bastante fría. Y aun en el mismo lugar Sonya seguía esperando a Tommy, toda empapada. Tenía toda su ropa pegada a ella como si fuera una segunda piel. Resaltando sus lindas curvas, su peinado que tanto se había esmerado para sorprender a su novio, todo desecho por culpa de la lluvia enrulando las puntas, estaba perdiendo algo de calor y se frotaba ella misma. Empezó a templar por frio, los truenos, los relámpagos y la oscuridad de la noche. Empezó a perder los nervios

–N-no ..v-vino – dijo con la voz quebrantada, volviendo a decepcionar una ves mas el poco interés de su novio. Empezó a buscar en su cosa su tlf. Tenía esos tristes ojos azules húmedos y no es precisamente por la lluvia. Cuando ya puso encontrar su tlf empezó a marca.

Otra parte de la ciudad mientras la lluvia seguía, había algo de tranquilidad al menos en unas de la casa, donde se veía todo apagado. Cualquiera que pasara o viera esa casa pensaría que no hay nadie o abran salido de viaje. Adentro de esa linda gran casa. Que solo se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia, en unos de las habitaciones principales se encontraba alguien durmiendo, sin percatarse que estuviera lloviendo o algo parecido. Solamente al momento que sintió el tlf vibrar en uno de su bolsillo se empezó a despertar, bostezo un poco y se desordeno su pelo, se da cuenta que ya era de noche y que estaba lloviendo, se levanto de la cama solamente con unos pantaloncillo. Para ir hacia la lámpara y encenderla, así se aprecia aunque sea un poco el dorso bien trabajado al descubierto. Empezó a revisar su tlf se percato que tenia llamadas perdidas. A ver el nombre de la persona en pantalla se le quito cualquier rastro de sueño. Volvió a vibrar su tlf en la pantalla salida llamada en entrada, esta ves contesto rápido.

– Sonya?

– _L-lee.._ –Escucho la voz de su amiga

–Sonya ..¿Que pasa?.. Estaba dormido y acabo de ver tus llamadas y…

– _N-no … vin-no otra ves_.. – no necesito mas para entender la situación. No era nuevo para el.

–Ok, donde estas ahora? Ya salgo ahora mismo por ti –decía el castaño buscando alguna camisa para ponerse, para después salir rápido de su habitación

–E- _estoy_ _en el gimna-acio que.. Esta cerca del lago_ –le dio la dirección, mientras agarraba las llaves del carro- _Lee tengo mucho miedo esta muy oscuro y tengo mucho frio!_

–tranquila Sonya, no me cortes…ya me estoy montando –decía arrancando el carro para salir en búsqueda de su amiga –escucha mi voz, ya voy en camino.. –agradecía que la lluvia ya no estaba tan fuerte a lo que estaba en un principio cuando se despertó. Y que tenia la carretera para el solo así tener algo mas de velocidad – _Tommy idiota-_ pensó el castañoharto las estupideces de su amigo a hacia Sonya. Enojado por no hacer nada al respecto, no se podía meter en la relación. Los dos eran sus mejores amigos Solo le quedaba esperar que ella lo necesitara y el poderla ayudar

Paso quince minutos y ya Lee apreciaba el gimnasio a plena vista. Busco por los alrededores mientras se acercaba. Cuando pudo llegar al frente del lugar. Se bajo rápido del carro aun encendido para cubrir a su amiga con la chaqueta que siempre tenia en el carro en la parte trasera, Abrirle la puerta y guiarla para que se montara, después el se monto y arranco el carro. Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos. Pero la rubia decidió rompe el hielo…

–Gracias Lee .. – decía la rubia mirando el piso del barro– por todo…

–…No hay de que- decía Lee mientras veía cual dirección tomar- siempre estaré para ti Sonya

– Si lo se, pero .. Esto lo debe hacer Tommy.. –volviendo a llorar por un breve momento, siempre era lo mismo. Cuando Tommy no pasaba por ella para llevarla a casa lo esperaba por horas siempre recurría a Lee como su salvavidas, Sonya siempre fue una chica muy comprensiva no le guarda rencor a nadie, ni a Tommy aunque se mereciera lo peor.

–Siempre me lo dices.. Hasta cuando soportaras esto? –Se lo dijo apartando un momento su viste de al frente para verla por unos segundo. Para volver la vista al frente. Volvió a reinar el silencio. Ella sabia que Lee era un chico de pocas palabras, cuando eran niños aun más, pero a pasar del tiempo Sonya le podía sacar conversación.

–No hay nadie en mi casa –dijo la rubia aun teniendo su vista en el piso del carro– no tengo a donde quedarme

–Tranquila, quédate en mi casa –dijo Lee

–Pero…y tus padres?.. –pregunto algo avergonzada la rubia

–Salieron hoy en la mañana a casa de unos tíos-dijo el castaño sin mirarla – llegaran el lunes…

–No abra ningún problema?

–Nunca seria un problema para mi Sonya –esas palabras hicieron que la rubia se sonrojara un poco, sintió algo cálido en su interior. A diferencia de Tommy no sentía mucho esas cosas. Como protección y tranquila pero con Lee..

–Esta bien, gracias Lee

–Mhhp ..

Estuvieron un rato de silencio por unos momentos, Entre ellos siempre existía un silencio tranquilo y cómodo, con solo tener la presencia del otro no se necesitaban palabras de mas, con el tiempo la Rubia sabia que Lee era de pocas palabra se acostumbro a eso.

–Tienes hambre..? –Pregunto el Castaño viendo su casa desde lejos

–Si te digo que no…te estaría mintiendo –Dijo la rubia sosteniéndose el abdomen mientras hacia un puchero tierno. Lee sonrió por el gesto

-Veremos que hay en la Cocina

 **CONTINUARA…**

 _Que corta nota soy vale!.. ejejj para que no piense que es un fic largo.. Les aclaro que solo son dos capitulos n.n jajajaja espero que les guste. Acepto cualquier tipo de comentario!. soy principiante en esta materia u.u … bye bye_


End file.
